Officer Tom's Rage
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (Sequel to The Drastic Mother's Day) [Rated for violence in latter parts] Officer Tom has a secret between Boss and Mike, leader of Bad Hams, and he wants to relieve the secret, but he has grown sicker since he had last seen them...
1. Officer Tom Remembers

A week and one day later than Mother's Day at the police station...  
  
It was a regular day at the police station four hours away from the clubhouse in Hamster City. Everyone was being as kind as any day of the week. All was well at the police station. Except Officer Tom.  
Officer Tom had remembered what had happened fourteen years ago since a week and three days ago. He sighed and remembered the ten year old boy he had taken in that ran away from him the next day. Officer Tom also recalled the sixteen year old that was now one of the most wanted hamsters in America. And that boy was Mike of the Bad Hams, one of the worst hamsters to ever walk on the face of the earth. His parents left him like the other boy, Boss, who would barely even talk to him. The one who Mike was after.  
He sighed as he recalled everything fourteen years ago. Officer Tom always wanted a son, but never had had a wife. You know, he thought, I've had to catch Mike before and find Boss. What if I could go to where they live...?  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
"One, two, three, four!" Stan hollered to Jingle, Panda, and Bijou. The four were doing a concert. Stan was the lead with his maracas, Jingle was with his guitar, Panda played a bass drum, and Bijou was playing on a piano. The Ham-Hams cheered as the band played their songs.  
At the end of the concert, the four walked to where Stan was and bowed in front of the Ham-Hams. "Good job!" Hamtaro shouted. "Yeah!" Boss remarked. "Bravo!" the girls cheered.  
When all of the Ham-Hams were going home, Boss said to Hamtaro, "You know, that was pretty good, no?" "I agree, especially Bijou," Hamtaro remarked. "Panda was pretty good since he just started out on the bass drum." "Well, scadaddle along now. Don't want your owner worried, do you?" Boss questioned. Hamtaro nodded and said, "OK. See you later!"  
When the last Ham-Ham left, which was Jingle, Boss lounged in his armchair. "Good to be left alone, isn't it, Snoozer?" he called to Snoozer. "Yes...zuzuzu..." Snoozer replied. Boss jumped up from his armchair and went into his bedroom.  
Boss picked up his shovel and got into bed. He hugged it tightly and said, "I'm so lucky I've got my shovel. That's all I really need. Other than the Ham-Hams, that is..."  
  
With Mike...  
  
Mike, as always, was doing anything that he wanted. While the Bad Hams planned destruction and vandalizim, he sat back and watched. Mike had his own plans for world domination. And he tried to involve the Ham-Hams as much as possible, especially Boss and Hamtaro.  
As he trudged toward his bedroom, Mike remembered that tonight, the Bad Hams were going to the human city to do some vandalizim. Stella was going with them to make sure they got into no big trouble with the law.  
Mike crawled into his bed, which was finely furnished with satin sheets and a feather bed and pillow. "I'm so lucky...," Mike said aloud to himself. "Nope, money can buy happiness if you take over the world first, which will be really soon."  
Mike turned off the lamp next to his bed. He laid in bed for a few minutes thinking. "You know," he whispered to himself, "no one's here to protect me if an invader comes along. Ugh, I sure hope none of those helpless Ham-Hams found out they're gone." 


	2. Officer Tom's Scheme

With Officer Tom...  
  
Officer Tom was filling out paper work in his office when his partner, Officer Bob came by. "Why aren't you home, Bob?" Officer Tom asked. "I actually don't know," Officer Bob replied. "Why are you here? You got off an hour ago." "You're right, Bob!" Officer Tom shouted. "I've something to do!" With that, he ran out the door. "Wonder what's up with him," Officer Bob said under his breath.  
Officer Tom jumped in his police car and drove off. He was on his way to the park that the Ham-Ham clubhouse was at. He had personal business there. When the four hours had passed and it was around three in the morning, Officer Tom made it to the clubhouse. He stepped out of the police car and walked through the tunnel to the clubhouse. Officer Tom trudged quietly into Boss's bedroom where he found Boss sprawled on top of the covers. He whispered to himself, "If I'm able to pick up fourty year old criminals, I'm definately able to pick him up, like I could fourteen years ago.  
Officer Tom noted the shovel Boss had in his paws and said, "I remember that shovel like it was yesterday...but why the heck would he sleep with it?" He put his arms around Boss and gingerly picked him up. "This boy's lighter than he was fourteen years ago," Officer Tom whispered to himself. He decided to take the shovel, too.  
Officer Tom walked out of the clubhouse. He carefully put the sleeping Boss in the police car and started to drive again. "One more stop...," Officer Tom murmured.  
When the police car parked itself in front of the Bad Hams Place, Officer Tom stepped out. (Man, this guy's a psycho or something!) He opened the panel doors and quietly snuck down the staircase. Officer Tom finally found Mike's room and opened the door. In the feather bed against the wall, he found Mike. Officer Tom walked over and picked Mike up. "This boy's definately lighter today than he was fourteen years ago," Officer Tom whispered. "I should take him in, but I want this criminal."  
Officer Tom made it out of the Bad Hams Place with Mike and put him in the police car with Boss. "Just gotta get home quick," Officer Tom said under his breath. 


	3. Remembered Past

Three hours later...  
  
Mike groaned as he slept three hours later. "Stella..." he griped. "Get out of my bed..." "Whatcha talkin' 'bout, dream?" Boss groaned. "You're the one on top of me..."  
Officer Tom looked back at the two and realized they were about to wake up. "I'm not ready for this!" he shouted. Immediately, the two foes woke up.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Boss shouted. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Mike retorted. Boss looked around and said, "No...this is just a dream..." He pinched his paw and said, "It's not a dream. We've been abducted by aliens!"  
Officer Tom turned around and shouted, "I'm not an alien!" Mike looked at him and screamed, "He's taking me in! Get me out of here, Stella!!!" "Stella's not here, you dolt!" Boss yelled at him. "Uh...I know you from somewhere, but where?"  
Officer Tom replied, "Fourteen years ago." When he said that, both remembered exactly who it was. "Officer Tom?" Boss questioned. "But, why are we here?" Mike asked. "There's something I need to inform you two of," Officer Tom remarked as he drove. "You two are going to be, and I've been wanting this to happen for awhile, my sons."  
When Officer Tom stated that statement, it felt like both Boss and Mike fell into a blackhole of memory. "Us? Brothers?" Boss questioned. "Whoa!" Mike shouted. "Bad Hams and Ham-Hams aren't even close to being brothers!" "Why does it matter?" Officer Tom asked as he continued to drive. "What do they got what you haven't?" "Nothing!" Mike retorted.  
Boss looked around the police car. There was a steel cage between the front seats and the back. "Why's there a cage here?" he inquired. "Oh," Officer Tom remarked, "it's for when me and Bob take in criminals trying to hurt us and they can't get to us." "Who the heck is Bob?" Boss asked. "Officer Bob's my partner," he replied. "In crime," Mike murmured.  
An hour passed, and it was seven in the morning. The police vehicle approached a sign that said, "Welcome to Hamster City!" "Where the heck is that?" Boss queried. "Remember?" Mike mocked. "Three weeks? Third day?" Boss shivered at the thought of the three weeks. "So that's what this city's called, huh?" he remarked.  
The police car passed Hamster City in only a few minutes. When it passed the city, the car came to the suburbs behind Hamster City. Officer Tom drove to a small neighborhood where there were only one-story houses. Suddenly Boss and Mike had a flashback about when they were going to Officer Tom's house fourteen years ago.  
When the police car parked in front of Officer Tom's house, all the memory came flooding back into the two foes' heads. Officer Tom parked the car and said, "No one is awake right now, so be quiet! We don't want to wake up anyone, do we?" Actually, Boss thought, we do.  
Officer Tom opened his car door, got out, and closed it behind himself. Boss and Mike watched him as he walked up to his home and unlocked the door. Officer Tom turned back around and marched back to the police car. He swung the back seat car door open, and Mike cringed sheepishly. "Stella," he whispered, "where are you?"  
Officer Tom seized Mike by the wrist. Mike screamed and yelled, "Stella!!! Bad Hams!!! Get 'im!!!" He snapped his fingers a few times and recalled that Stella nor the Bad Hams knew where he was and weren't there. Officer Tom wrested Mike out of the car and closed the door behind himself. "Good thing I've got child locks on these cars...," he muttered to himself. He pushed Mike toward the door and opened it.  
Boss watched in horror as Officer Tom barely struggled to get Mike inside the house. Mike must be really dependent on Stella and the Bad Hams 'cause he looks like he ain't got nothin' on him, he thought. Boss tried over and again to try to get the door open, but it would not budge.  
When Officer Tom came back, Boss got jittery inside. I haven't anywhere to go, he reflected reluctantly. Officer Tom opened the door and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon," he muttered. How come I'm the one to get into the stuff with the older and stronger guys? Boss thought. Oh, well, that doesn't matter right now. I've gotta stay with Mike 'cause he's smart, and I know, underneath it all, he'd never leave me. He followed Officer Tom without doing anything. When the door closed behind him, still Boss didn't do anything. "What a good boy you are," Officer Tom praised.  
He led Boss down a hallway, still clutching his wrist. Officer Tom reached the last door on the wall at the end of the hallway and opened it. He pushed Boss in it and locked the door behind him.  
Boss looked around the small, square room. Mike was sitting on the edge of a queen size bed. He looked distressed as he thought quietly. Other than the bed, there was an empty bookcase, a dresser, and a door leading to a bathroom. "Thank heavens for that," Boss mumbled. Mike's thoughts seemed to pop as he looked up. "I'm DOOMED!" he shouted. "I'm going to be stuck in a small, compacted room with no luxuries and my worst enemy for eternity! And I'll never see beautiful Stella again!!!" "What about the window, you dunce?" Boss asked hastily. Mike pointed toward it and put his head in his paws.  
Boss looked in the window and groaned. "Oh no," he mumbled. There, in the window, were steel bars preventing escape. "We're in a kind of prison," Mike remarked, "and I'm stuck in it with you." "Well, believe me," Boss returned. "I'd rather be in here with a big, fat, and gay motorist guy any day of the week instead you, too."  
Mike sneered, "At least I can figure out a way to get us out of here." "And at least I'm stronger than you," Boss spat. Mike turned around and retorted, "I'm still more superior than you."  
Boss gave up trying to talk to his foe. Like it was out of the blue, a boisterous knock was heard from the other side of the door. "I've got breakfast!" Officer Tom shouted. "Tell him I'm not hungry," Mike spat. Boss sighed and replied, "Mike doesn't want anything to eat." "Tell him to get up and come on!" Officer Tom scolded. "He said to get your tail up and come," he acknowledged Mike. Mike said a few curses under his breath and stepped off the bed.  
Officer Tom opened the door and demanded, "C'mon, now you two." Mike cringed behind Boss as if the officer had abused him previously. Boss reluctantly followed Officer Tom to a table. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked toward Mike as Officer Tom went into the kitchen. Mike was still standing as if he had no clue what was happening. Boss pulled him down and whispered, "You're supposed to sit! You're not a dictator here, you're a captive!" "What is that supposed to mean?!" Mike whined. Boss sighed and retorted, "And I thought you knew everything..." "NO! I'm a dictator!" Mike shouted. "Good thing that hamster is not in here, otherwise he'd have you by the neck," he murmured.  
Officer Tom came back in with a plate of sunflower seeds as Mike sat at the table. "Is that all you have?" Mike retorted. "You see, Stella always gives me everything. There's no question to it!" Officer Tom stared blankly at Mike. "Ever hear of food other than sunflower seeds?" Mike shouted. "Well," Officer Tom returned, "did you ever hear of manners?" "Have you, too?" Mike feuded. "Coming in the middle of the night and taking us out of our beds wasn't much of manners!" "Neither was your three weeks, Mike!" Boss jumped in.  
Officer Tom peered at Mike and said, "What is the deal with these three weeks?" "Do you not remember my Lamborgini?" Mike returned sharply. Memory flooded back to Officer Tom's head. "Why, yes, I do," he replied. "You ran me into a slide, and then you switched the place where you stayed."  
Mike remembered how he ran Officer Tom and Officer Bob into the slide. "Yeah, I did that," he replied. Boss finally said, "What do we do, Officer Tom?" "Well," Officer Tom remarked, "you're not supposed to call me Officer Tom. You're supposed to call me Father." "NO!" Boss screamed at him. "You're never being called MY FATHER!!!"  
Officer Tom looked at him grimly. "Oh, really?" he retorted. "Then why are you here?" Boss recalled Mike saying that to him on Unstoppable. "I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed at him. Officer Tom stood up and yelled, "Come with me, now!"  
Boss got up and followed Officer Tom. Officer Tom seized him by the wrist and took him back to the room him and Mike were in earlier. "Stay in here!" Officer Tom yelled, threw him in the room, and locked the door after closing it. Boss watched the door closely and realized that Mike wouldn't be joining him again for awhile. "It's even worse being in here alone because at least you have something to do with him around," he whispered to himself. Boss pulled the covers of the bed back and climbed in. "Dear Mother," he prayed, "why was it him who came to check things out? Why didn't Officer Bob take me in? And this is all because I called the police..." 


	4. At the Clubhouse

At the clubhouse...  
  
Jingle entered the clubhouse with Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Oxnard. "I didn't see him this morning," Jingle acknowledged. "I came back at around five, but Boss is not here." "Goodness," Caitlin muttered. "Here we go again with the first day junk. Well, Ham-Hams, let's go drag him outta there. He definately can't get out on his own this time." "Uh, Caitlin," Oxnard remarked, "I don't think that's our problem."  
Hamtaro thought a minute. "I just don't know," he mumbled. Suddenly the door flew open. In the doorway was Stella. Behind her were the Bad Hams. Stella pushed past Hamtaro and seized Caitlin by her throat. "I didn't do anything!" Caitlin confessed.  
Stella threw her down onto the ground. She punched her clenched paw with the other one and demanded, "Where is he?!" "We dunno who you're talking about!" Jingle shouted. Stella turned toward him and yelled, "I'm not asking you, Mr. Jingly!"  
Jingle blushed and said, "Of course, but we don't know where whoever is. The question is...where's Boss?" "Do I look like I care?" she shouted. "I wanna know where Mike is!"  
Hamtaro said, "I don't think they'd be both missing. But, if that's true, there's some history in this. The same hamster couldn't have come through and abducted them, could they?" "I dunno, but it's possible," Caitlin muttered against her will.  
As if out of the blue, Pashmina and Penelope appeared. "What happened? And where's Mike and Boss?" Pashmina questioned. "Oh no, they beat each other in the heads and are in the hospital." "No!" the Bad Hams shouted at her.  
All of the Ham-Hams and Bad Hams turned toward Stella. She had tear drops in her eyes. "Hif, what're y'all lookin' at?" Stella sniffled. She suddenly threw her head in her paws and cried, "Oh, who am I kidding? I've gotta get him back!" She wiped away her tears and demanded, "What are you dolts waitin' for? An invitation? GO NOW!!!"  
The Bad Hams looked at Stella. Number 1 remarked, "First off, ma'am, we don't know where to go or where to look. And, second off, we don't even have the scent of this person." 


	5. Penelope Catches the Scent

"Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted. "What is it, Penelope?" Hamtaro questioned. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" she shouted again and sniffed the air. Penelope jumped and ran out the door. "I think she has a scent!" Pashmina acknowledged. "Huh?" Stella said.  
The Ham-Hams pushed past the Bad Hams and rushed after Penelope. "Well, Bad Hams, GO!" Stella demanded. "Yes, ma'am!" the Bad Hams replied and ran out of the tunnel behind the Ham-Hams who were following Penelope.  
Penelope halted outside the tunnel to the clubhouse. "Hif-Hif," she sniffed. "Ookyoo!" "What the heck already?!" Stella yelled. "She's got his scent," Pashmina retorted. Stella muttered a few curses under her breath as Penelope began to run again. "Ookyoo!" she shouted. "Penelope wants us to follow her!" Pashmina acknowledged.  
The Bad Hams were blankly following the Ham-Hams. Number 2 whispered to Number 1, "Hey, when are we gonna snatch one of 'em?" "Not now," he replied. "But after we find Mike and all, we'll get us a girl, like that Bijou."  
Penelope stopped again in front of the Bad Hams Place. "Ookyoo!" she shouted. Penelope jumped onto the doors of the Bad Hams Place and tried to pull it open. Stella pushed her off of it and opened a panel. She entered a code and the door opened. "Now," Stella muttered after she opened it.  
Penelope followed the scent with the Ham-Hams behind her. The Bad Hams kept to the back. Stella yelled commands at Penelope as she followed the trail. When Penelope came to Mike's bedroom, she turned around and shouted, "Ookyoo!"  
She pointed toward the bed and started to sniff again. "Hif-Hif," Penelope sniffed. She then suddenly ran out of the room. The Ham-Hams continued to follow her. Stella still yelled at Penelope as she followed the scent. The Bad Hams slowed down and followed at a slow pace.  
Penelope stopped a few steps away from the Bad Hams Place and shouted, "Ookwee!" "Penelope says this is the end of the trail," Pashmina said. "You serious?" Caitlin questioned. "Dang, I thought that it'd go on a little more or all the way where this hamster was."  
Stella sniffed the air and shouted, "There's a scent of gasoline!" She fell back onto the ground and shouted, "I can't believe this! Mike, where the heck are you! Dern it, just come back!!!" Caitlin snickered and said, "Now you know how I felt during your three weeks."  
Stella jumped up and shouted, "Yeah, but it's both of us this time!" Caitlin nodded sullenly and remarked, "But, still..." Hamtaro interrupted, "I think we're gonna have to work together to get through this."  
Stella and the Bad Hams jumped. "Us? Help you?" "Would you rather us find Boss and leave Mike?" Jingle shouted. Stella glanced at him and sighed, "I guess I can work with you this time." "Great, I'll go call the police," Oxnard remarked and turned back to the clubhouse. "I'll call," Hamtaro said. "I've called before. The police officer who helped me was Officer Tom. I'll call him." 


	6. Hamtaro Calls the Police Station

After all of the Ham-Hams got to the clubhouse...  
  
After all of the Ham-Hams got to the clubhouse, Hamtaro picked up the phone. He dialed 911, and the operator said, "Hello?" "May I speak to Officer Tom? My name's Hamtaro," Hamtaro questioned. "I'm sorry," the operator replied. "Officer Tom's not here at the moment." "Is Officer Bob there?" he inquired. "Yes, hold on," the operator replied.  
A few minutes later, Officer Bob asked, "Hello?" "Hamha, my name's Hamtaro," he remarked. "Hey, Hamtaro!" Officer Bob greeted. "What's up? Any problems?" "Actually, I was wondering if Officer Tom was there because we got a problem," Hamtaro remarked and explained the story.  
"Oh," Officer Bob replied. "Well, I would come out there, but Tom's not here, and he's my partner. He said something about personal stuff going on at home on the phone this morning." Hamtaro thought a minute. "Officer Bob," he said, "the Ham-Hams and I will be out there." "OK, Hamtaro," he remarked. "See you later. Remember to follow the law." "Bye- Q!" Hamtaro replied and hung up.  
After Hamtaro hung up, Bijou said, "We can't go four hours away and come back the same day! And who would take us there?" "I," a voice said from the doorway. The Ham-Hams turned around and saw Nin-Ham in the doorway of the clubhouse.  
"Nin-Ham!" the Ham-Hams shouted. "I know the way to Hamster City like my new ninja moves," Nin-Ham remarked. "Uh, do you know our problem?" Dexter muttered. "I heard you from outside talking to Officer Bob," he replied. "Man, why do you wanna talk to Officer Tom? He's got something on at his place! I heard him yelling at someone when I went by on my kite this morning."  
Suddenly, Stella rushed into the clubhouse. When she saw Nin-Ham, Stella screamed and ran toward him. "Stella!" the Ham-Hams shouted, but it was too late. Stella socked Nin-Ham in the jaw and pushed him onto the ground. "Ack!" he shouted and jumped atop the table in the clubhouse.  
"Stella!" Caitlin shouted. "Why are you here anyways?" "I was checkin' if you found out anything," Stella spat. Nin-Ham turned pale and drew his sword. "Stella of the Bad Hams!" he shouted and closed his eyes with his sword in front of him.  
After a minute, Nin-Ham withdrew his sword. "Man, you are sort of pretty," he mumbled and blushed. Nin-Ham got off of the table and bowed in front of her. "My name is Nin-Ham, and I'm a ninja!" Nin-Ham said. "You are Stella. Just don't sock me again."  
Stella nodded and said, "You hear 'bout Mike?" Nin-Ham shuddered and replied, "Yeah, and is he your boyfriend?" Stan shouted, "And if he wasn't, she wouldn't like you!" "Stan, you're flirting with the wrong side," Sandy muttered. "Oops," Stan remarked and blushed.  
"By the way, Nin-Ham," Cappy said, "how would you take us all there?" Nin-Ham thought a minute and said, "I can only take a few of you." "I'm going!" Stella shouted. "And that's final!" Nin-Ham thought another minute and remarked, "Hamtaro and Caitlin. You come with me, too. That's probably all I can have on my kite other than one more Ham-Ham."  
Pashmina looked at Nin-Ham and stuttered, "P-P-Penelope pr-probably ne-needs to-to go, t-too, s-since sh-she has th-t-the sc-scent." Penelope hugged Pashmina tightly and whispered, "Ookyoo." "I'll miss you, too, Penelope," Pashmina replied.  
Stella mumbled, "I gotta tell the Bad Hams I'm going first." Nin-Ham shuttered and stuttered, "B-Ba-Bad Ha-H-Hams?" "What's wrong, Nin-Ham?" she questioned. He shouted, "They're evil!" "Yeah, well, so am I," Stella retorted.  
After Stella came back, Nin-Ham got his kite. "Get on top of it, Hamtaro, Penelope, and Caitlin," he said. "Stella, you, um, get up there, too." Nin-Ham put the kite on his back and said, "Hurry, before the wind comes."  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella got on top of the kite. Nin- Ham climbed up a tree and waited for a breeze. A strong wind swept them off of the tree and into the air. "How do you steer this thing?" Stella inquired. "Easy," Nin-Ham replied as they flew toward Hamster City. 


	7. The Start of A Storm

With Nin-Ham, Hamtaro, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Stella questioned. Penelope hugged Caitlin and said, "Ookyoo." "Don't worry, Penelope," she remarked. "You'll be OK." Hamtaro rubbed his face continuously. "Kushi-Kushi," he whispered over and over again.  
Nin-Ham finally shouted, "Ham-Hams!" "For your information, I'm not a Ham-Ham!" Stella interrupted. Nin-Ham continued, "There's a storm coming this way!" Penelope and Caitlin screamed as Hamtaro yelled, "Can we take a different way?" "No, there's no way around this lightning storm!" the ninja panicked. "Get me down from here!!!" Stella screamed.  
Suddenly a big gust of wind hit the kite. Caitlin screamed as she fell off the kite. "OOKYOO!" Penelope screamed. "You've got to catch her, Nin-Ham!" Hamtaro shouted. Nin-Ham gulped and jumped from the straps holding him onto the kite. "Don't worry, Caitlin!" he shouted as he dove after her. "Help me, Nin-Ham!" Caitlin screamed. "I don't wanna die!!!"  
Hamtaro swung down from the top of the kite to the place where Nin- Ham was. "I've got to save them," he whispered and started to control the kite. "Man, I'm pretty good at this." Hamtaro dove after Nin-Ham in the kite.  
Nin-Ham got beside of Caitlin and yelled, "Hold onto me!" He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Nin-Ham," Caitlin whispered as they fell toward the ground.  
Suddenly the two fell on top of the kite. "Huh?" Nin-Ham said. "Where's Hamtaro?" Hamtaro appeared atop of the kite and said, "This kite won't stop!" Nin-Ham got back in his place and yelled, "I'm landing!"  
The kite got close to the ground but got caught in a tree. Nin-Ham, Stella and the Ham-Hams jumped off of the kite before it was pierced by a branch. The ninja trudged up to his ruined kite. "Great," he muttered, "I'm going to have to get a new kite." "That's joy," Stella remarked.  
The group got to the ground and started to walk. Immediately it began to sprinkle. Nin-Ham snatched a large leaf and said, "Stella, hold onto the other end while I hold onto the front. Everyone else get in the middle."  
Penelope got in between Hamtaro and Caitlin. Stella got behind Caitlin as Hamtaro followed Nin-Ham. "How far are we away from Hamster City, Nin-Ham?" Hamtaro questioned. "About an hour," he replied reluctantly. "Great," Stella muttered as they walked through the downpour. 


	8. Mike Says 'Us'

With Boss and Mike...  
  
Boss watched the rain as Mike put his head under the pillow. "You scared of lightning storms?" Boss questioned him as a bolt of lightning appeared in the window. "Yes...," Mike muttered as he sat upward. When he heard the thunder, Mike jumped up and shouted, "I'm gonna be struck dead!" "Hey, hey, calm down. It's just thunder," he remarked.  
Mike nodded and murmured, "You don't mind if I cross the line, do you?" Boss shook his head. Mike went across the imaginary line and peered through the window. When he saw lightning, Mike jumped again. "Whoa, calm down," Boss acknowledged.  
Mike turned toward him and shouted, "Does that look like it's not going to hurt us?!" "Mike," Boss said, "you said us?" Mike stared blankly at his foe. "Uh, did I say that?" he inquired. Boss nodded.  
After a minute of silence, Mike remarked, "OK, how are we going to get out of here?" Boss smiled and replied, "I dunno, but that's a bunch better." Mike stared at him and responded, "I don't know either, but I just want to see my Stella again." "Yeah," Boss mumbled, "I just wanna see Caitlin again, too."  
When another bolt of lightning appeared, Mike hugged Boss tightly. When he realized what he was doing, Mike jumped. "I'm so sorry," he shouted. "I thought you were Stella!" "That's OK," Boss replied. "I don't mind." "If that's the case," he noted, "stay in the way of that window."  
Boss sighed as Mike picked up his book. "But," Boss said, but Mike wasn't listening anymore. He sighed and laid back on the bed again. This might be a boring forty years. Dang, that's twice as long as I've been living, Boss thought.  
  
With Officer Tom and Officer Bob...  
  
Officer Bob walked with Officer Tom to the police car. "Why did you take it last night?" Officer Bob inquired. Officer Tom sweated as he replied, "No reason." His partner opened the door and queried, "What's that?!"  
Officer Tom rushed over and looked at the seat. He'd forgotten that he'd taken Boss's shovel, too. "Oops," Officer Tom said, "I bought that last night. Just put it in the back." "Looks familiar," Officer Bob mumbled as he picked it up. "It looks familiar to something fourteen years ago...the kid with the shovel and helmet..."  
Officer Tom snatched the shovel from Officer Bob and shouted, "I told you, I haven't seen that kid for fourteen years!" He threw the shovel in the back seats. There's something with Tom, Officer Bob thought as he got into the police car.  
"Oh, yeah," Officer Bob said after Officer Tom got in the police car. "Hamtaro called this morning." "Really? What'd he want?" Officer Tom questioned. He already knew why Hamtaro had called. "Well," Officer Bob started, "he had called because the Ham-Ham leader, Boss, wasn't there this morning, and Mike of the Bad Hams had vanished, too. A little Ham-Ham named Penelope had gotten a scent that was in both of them's bedrooms. You know them. Fourteen years ago."  
Officer Tom nodded slowly. "What am I supposed to do about it?" he queried. Officer Bob glared at his partner and returned, "You haven't been yourself for at least two weeks now! You're usually ready to jump on a case like this! Especially if you took them in fourteen years ago!"  
The guilty officer gulped and nodded slowly. "W-we-well," he stuttered, "l-let's ge-get on th-this case!" I'm on this case, Officer Bob thought as he looked at Officer Tom. 


	9. In Hamster City

With Nin-Ham, Hamtaro, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella...  
  
Nin-Ham continued leading the Ham-Hams and Stella through the rain. "We're here!" he finally shouted a few minutes later. "Yay!" Stella yelled. "Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted as she jumped up and down.  
The group rushed into Hamster City and went into Pizza Hut. "Let's get a pizza," Nin-Ham said as they went inside. "Yeah," Caitlin commented. "I'm starved," Hamtaro stated.  
After they ate the pizza and Nin-Ham paid the bill ("I'll pay since you all are the guests," Nin-Ham said previously.), the group went outside. Hamtaro found a pay phone and used it to dial 911. "Is Officer Bob there?" he asked. "I'll tell them you're in town, Hamtaro," the operator replied. "I'm outside Pizza Hut," Hamtaro said before the operator hung up.  
"They're nice hamsters here," he commented after Hamtaro hung up. After waiting a few minutes, Officer Tom and Officer Bob's police car pulled up. "Hamtaro!" Officer Bob exclaimed. "Long time, no see!" Officer Tom got out of the police car and said, "Welcome back, Hamtaro. What's up?"  
Hamtaro explained the situation about Boss and Mike to Officer Tom. "So, can you help us?" he questioned afterward. Officer Bob replied, "Sure!" The guilty officer thought a minute. "Well, there's no gurantee of them living around here, but it's possible," Officer Tom returned.  
Penelope went up to Officer Tom and sniffed him. She growled at him and showed her teeth. "Penelope," Caitlin said as she held her paw. "I'm so sorry, officer. She doesn't like strangers." "Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope shouted loudly. Caitlin tried to make out what Penelope was saying.  
"Well, we have to go," Officer Tom remarked rashly. He got back in the police car with Officer Bob and started the car. There was something in the back of the police car that caught Caitlin's eye. She continued to stare until the police car was out of sight.  
"What is it?" Stella questioned her as she shook Caitlin. "Oh, there was something in the back of their car that caught my eye," she replied. "I've got to call Pashmina and find out what Penelope's saying. It might be something!"  
Nin-Ham reached in the back pocket of his ninja jamies and pulled out seventy-five cents. "Use this for the pay phone," he replied as he put the money in Caitlin's paw. Caitlin nodded and used the phone to call Pashmina.  
"Hello?" Pashmina said on the other line. "Pashmina, this is Caitlin," she answered. "Oh, is Penelope alright?" she questioned. "She's why I called," Caitlin acknowledged. "See, Penelope's saying something, but I don't understand. Maybe you can tell me what she's saying." "Yeah," Pashmina replied. "Just tell her to say what she said."  
"Penelope," Caitlin mumbled, "tell Pashmina what you told me." "Ookyoo," Penelope said as she very carefully took the phone in her paws. "Penelope," Pashmina said, "tell me what you told Caitlin." "Ookwee! Ookwee!" she shouted and gave the phone back to Caitlin.  
"Pashmina? What did she say?" Caitlin questioned. "Well," Pashmina started, "she said Officer Tom was the-" At that moment, the phone hung up because the pay phone cut off. "Pashmina? Pashmina!" Caitlin screamed into the phone, but there was only a slight beeping.  
"The phone cut off," Caitlin muttered. "But what I heard was that Officer Tom was the something. That's when the phone cut off." Hamtaro looked at Caitlin and mumbled, "I guess..." "This stinks!" Stella shouted. "I'm stuck in a town four hours away from home, and you don't have any idea where Mike is!"  
Hamtaro thought a minute. "No, ha, that can't be right," he laughed. "I thought that Officer Tom was the...that's not right..." "Was what, Hamtaro?" Nin-Ham inquired. "Oh, never mind. It won't do us any good anyways," he replied hastily. I don't believe Officer Tom is the one, Hamtaro thought.  
Hamtaro shook his head and remarked, "Let's just start our search." "Yeah!" the others replied. 


	10. Officer Tom is Accused

(Note of Caitlin: Y'all, if you're like Officer Tom, please don't be offended, though I doubt most of you will be like him. If you are...uh...)  
  
With Boss and Mike...  
  
Mike continued to read his book. Boss continued to do nothing but think. Mike put his book down, turned toward Boss, and remarked, "Well, if we're his sons, why are we bored? Same with the Margaritas and Senoritas tour. Where's the margaritas? All I saw was beer. Where's the senoritas, too? All I saw were a bunch of dang redneck girls!"  
Boss stared blankly at Mike. "What? You don't get it?" Mike asked. "No," Boss replied as he walked around the room. Suddenly the two foes heard the front door open. Boss and Mike put their ears to the door and listened for someone.  
"Bob," Officer Tom inquired, "why are you following me?" "I think there's something wrong with you, Tom," Officer Bob replied. "You've been acting strange, and you've been saying some stuff that isn't that good for you. You're acting like someone who wants-" "No, I am not!" Officer Tom shouted. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?! You have kids and a wife! Go home to them and be the family man!"  
Officer Bob glared at his partner and remarked, "Why are you concerned about my kids, Tom? You're acting like you have some interest in them!" "Go home, Bob! I'm sick of you!" Officer Tom yelled. Officer Tom's rage was focused on Officer Bob.  
Officer Bob retorted, "I'm just trying to help, Tom! I'm your best friend! I'm just asking why you are concerned about my kids. They're in college! Are you interested in my little girl or my two boys? Huh?"  
Officer Tom stared at Officer Bob sharply. "At least you have kids," he whispered. Officer Bob returned the glare and retorted, "I've known you since preschool, and you've always wanted kids. Twenty one years ago when you were eighteen, I still remember what you did to-" "Would you stop mentioning that?!" Officer Tom demanded as his rage grew larger. "The last thing I need to do is remember when I took drugs! I'm a police officer now, not someone addicted to drugs!"  
Officer Bob nodded and returned, "I don't really care! You're thirty nine, and I'm fourty! Don't you see? You're interested in children!" "No, I'm not!" Officer Tom fussed as his rage enlarged. Officer Bob feuded, "Yes, you are! You're a police officer! You're not supposed to want to molest these children! I know you!" "How dare you say that!" Officer Tom scolded. "I don't do that!" "Mr. Officer Tom, you're a pedophile!" Officer Bob shouted.  
Officer Tom glared at Officer Bob and roared, "Get out of my house! How dare you call me that! Get out!" "I should've never let you take those two boys in fourteen years ago, you...you pedophile!" Officer Bob yelled as he slammed the front door behind himself.  
After Officer Bob exited his home, Officer Tom dropped down to his knees and put his face in his paws. "You're sick, Tom, just sick," he whispered. "But you're not a pedophile. Never was and never will be, no matter what Bob says to you, Tom. You're not going to do anything, Tom."  
Boss and Mike continued to listen to any sounds in the living room. Mike stepped away from the door and remarked, "Man, that Officer Bob gave it to him." Boss stared into space and thought aloud, "If what Officer Bob said is true about Officer Tom being a pedophile, Mike, we're not just here because he wants kids."  
Mike turned pale and whispered, "Is that supposed to be true?" Boss nodded slowly and said under his breath, "We're also here because Officer Tom wants to..." Mike gasped and jumped on the bed that was in the room. "I don't wanna be...be...!!!" he said.  
Without any warning the door opened. "What are you two doing in here?" Officer Tom asked as he peered in the room. "Oh," Mike lied, "we're just playing a game." "Yeah," Officer Tom replied as he looked at Boss. "Well...I...I'll be back...in a few...minutes to get you...for dinner..."  
Officer Tom shook his head and remarked, "I've got something for you." He entered the room and pulled something out from behind his back. Officer Tom handed Boss his shovel. "H-how di-did yo-you get it?" Boss stuttered as he looked it over. "Oh, I took it, too," Officer Tom replied as he again stared at Boss.  
Officer Tom closed the door as he exited and as he continued to stare at Boss perpetually. A few seconds after Officer Tom left, Mike looked at Boss and inquired, "What was that stare about?" Boss glanced back at Mike and responded, "I really don't know, but it felt like he was looking at me strangely. It didn't feel comfortable." "Well," Mike remarked, "I think you better watch out then."  
Boss laughed and replied, "No, it can't be that. He just likes my fur!" "Yeah, exactly," Mike retorted. "Officer Tom's rage is not a good one. You just better watch out for youself."  
A few minutes later, Officer Tom came back. "Dinner's ready," he said immediately when he opened the door. He led them into the dining room and went into the kitchen. Mike sat down casually as Boss sat down slowly beside him. "I don't like the energy in here," Boss whispered. "I don't either. It's negative," Mike answered.  
Officer Tom came back into the dining room with a pile of sunflower seeds. "There," he said as he sat down beside Boss. "Hope that's enough." "It is...," Boss mumbled as he reached for a sunflower seed. Mike glanced at Officer Tom and thought, Well, looks like the officer's got his eye on him. Ouch, I just hope, even though he's my worst enemy, Officer Tom doesn't get too close to Boss.  
What's this Officer Tom thinking? Boss thought. Why is he looking at me like that? Heck, this is just great. How he's looking at me isn't right. Why is he looking at me? Would he just stop it?!  
Maybe I need to just think about this, Officer Tom recalled. I don't want to lose my best friend because I'm acting like a pedophile. Why can't I stop looking at that kid? Am I truly sick? Please, Tom, don't do this to yourself!  
After dinner, Officer Tom inquired, "Do you two like to watch TV?" "Yeah!" Boss replied quickly. "I do...," Mike responded just because he didn't want to go back to the room. "Well, why don't you two join me watching TV?" Officer Tom questioned. "OK," Mike said as he and Boss followed him into the living room.  
  
With Nin-Ham, Hamtaro, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella...  
  
"Are we done looking?" Stella questioned as they came to the end of a street. Caitlin sighed and rested against a stop sign. "It's useless...," she whispered. "Don't give up, Caitlin!" Hamtaro encouraged. "Ookyoo!" Penelope remarked.  
Nin-Ham sat down on the sidewalk and muttered, "But, Hamtaro, it may be impossible for us to find the suspect. I'm not sure if you agree, but I think Officer Tom's got something in this. I mean, he wasn't willing to help us at all. Officer Bob had positive energy about the case, but Officer Tom wasn't willing to do anything. I'm sorry, but I think he's our suspect. In the meantime, let's find a hotel and get some sleep. I think we all need to think about this and Officer Tom. He's sick."  
Hamtaro looked at Nin-Ham and asked, "Why do you think he's sick?" "I heard from someone once that he's a kinda guy," Nin-Ham responded, "that's good in the office, but at home, he's sick and a pedophile, whatever that is." "A pe-pedo-pedophile?" Caitlin stuttered as she looked up at Nin-Ham. "You mean it?! Oh my word! I'm never going near that guy again! I'm keeping Penelope as far away from that man as much as I can!"  
"Why?" Stella asked. "What is that thing?" "Someone who has an interest in children," Caitlin replied. "What's wrong with that?" Hamtaro inquired. Caitlin continued, "It's not any kind of interest..."  
Nin-Ham interrupted, "If they don't know by now, they shouldn't know! I get it now!" "Ookyoo?" Penelope questioned. "Let's just get a hotel room for us so we won't be out here on the streets tonight," Nin-Ham responded quickly as they walked toward Hamster City again. 


	11. Officer Tom's Not OK

With Boss, Mike, and Officer Tom...  
  
Mike got up from the couch and muttered, "Can I go back to our room? I'm tired." "Oh, sure," Officer Tom replied as he led Mike down the hallway. Boss wasn't paying attention when they left.  
When Officer Tom came back, he said, "C'mon, kid, I've got something to show you." "OK," Boss responded and got off of the couch. "Follow me," Officer Tom remarked as they went down the hallway.  
"It's in that room right there," Officer Tom acknowledged as he followed behind Boss. "OK," Boss responded. He trudged into the room with Officer Tom following him. Officer Tom closed the door as Boss looked around.  
"I don't see anything special in here. It's just a bedroom that is just really dark," Boss mumbled as he turned around toward Officer Tom. "What is it?" Officer Tom pulled out a key from a box and locked the door. He put the key back in the box and threw the box into a closet.  
"What's wrong, Officer Tom?" Boss inquired as Officer Tom turned back around toward him. "Why did you lock the door?" Officer Tom turned around with a large grin on his face and a demented look in his eyes.  
"What the heck is wrong?" Boss shouted. "There's a lot that's wrong with me," Officer Tom replied as his grin enlarged. "Are you sick, Officer Tom?!" Boss yelled. "What are you doing?!" Officer Tom started to walk toward him hastily.  
"What do you want?!" Boss shouted as Officer Tom approached him. Officer Tom seized his arm and whispered, "There's a lot wrong with me, and there's nothing I can do about it." He pulled something out of his police officer utility belt that he still had on. "Just let me do this real quick," Officer Tom whispered as he handcuffed his victim's left paw to the upper left bedpost on the bed. "What do you want?!" Boss yelled as he pulled his left paw as hard as he could. "What are you going to do to me?!"  
Officer Tom smiled and responded, "Don't worry about that, kiddo. Just wait." He pulled another pair of handcuffs out of his utility belt. "What do you want?!" Boss screamed at him. "Just don't move," Officer Tom replied as he smiled grimly.  
Officer Tom reached for Boss's right paw, but Boss kicked him in the stomach. "Don't come near me!" he shouted at the sick officer. Officer Tom tried again to seize his right paw, but Boss kicked him again. "OK, that's enough," Officer Tom muttered as he approached Boss again.  
Again Boss kicked him when he got too close. After a few tries and no success, Officer Tom finally grasped Boss's right foot and handcuffed it to the lower right bedpost. "This should be a charm now," Officer Tom retorted as he again pulled out another pair of handcuffs and manacled his victim's right paw to the upper right bedpost.  
"What do you want?!" Boss screamed as Officer Tom seized his left foot. Officer Tom had a demented grin upon his face as he once again pulled out another pair of handcuffs and shackled his prey's left foot to the last bedpost.  
Officer Tom afterward got onto the bed. "What do you want?!" Boss screamed again. "I don't know...," Officer Tom replied grimly as he sat on top of Boss. "Get off of me!!" Boss demanded. "NO!!!" 


	12. Officer Bob Tells Hamtaro the Truth of O...

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro lingered on the streets of Hamster City. It's almost nice to be alone after eleven, he thought. Nin-Ham, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella were at a hotel sleeping for the night. Hamtaro was blissful to be alone.  
Suddenly Hamtaro heard a car pull up behind him. He peered behind himself and saw Officer Bob get out of his and Officer Tom's police vehicle. "Hamtaro," Officer Bob started, "I've got something to tell you." "What is it, Officer Bob?" Hamtaro inquired as he trudged toward Officer Bob.  
"I'll tell you at my house," Officer Bob replied as he got back into the driver's seat in the police car. Hamtaro nodded and got into the passenger's seat. "What is it?" he inquired as soon as Officer Bob began to drive.  
Officer Bob sighed and muttered, "Hamtaro, who do you think is our criminal?" "Heke?" Hamtaro queried as the police vehicle went down the road to Officer Bob's house. Officer Bob didn't say anything else until they got to his house which was a beuatiful home with an attractive lawn.  
"Wow," Hamtaro whispered as he and Officer Bob got out of the police vehicle. "Oh, it's nothing," Officer Bob replied as he blushed mildly. Hamtaro followed him up to the door, and Officer Bob opened it. "Barbera, I'm home!" Officer Bob hollered.  
Officer Bob's wife, Barbera, came to the doorway. She was a short hamster that was brown all over with a peanut butter brown spot on the side of her face. "Who's this?" Barbera inquired. "This is Hamtaro, who I've told you so much about," Officer Bob replied as Hamtaro responded, "Hamha! And you're Barbera?" "Why, yes, I am," she answered.  
"Well," Barbera said, "you don't have to stand there all night. Come in!" Hamtaro followed Officer Tom and Barbera to the dining room. "Sit down, sweetie," Barbera beckoned. Officer Bob sat down next to his wife while Hamtaro sat next to him.  
"Bob," Barbera acknowledged, "we got a letter from Betty today." "Who's Betty?" Hamtaro queried. "That's our daughter," Officer Bob answered. "We have two other sons, and their names are Kevin and Joe. All of our kids are in college. That reminds me..." "Heke?" Hamtaro inquired as Officer Bob got up from the table.  
In a minute, Officer Bob was back. "I've got something to show you, Hamtaro," he mumbled as he handed Hamtaro a photo album. Hamtaro opened it gingerly and peered at the photos. "These pictures are of me and Officer Tom," Officer Bob acknowledged.  
Hamtaro peered at the first few pages of the photo album. "These are great," Hamtaro commented. Officer Bob nodded and remarked, "I wanna show you some that are in the back..."  
Officer Bob turned to the last few pages of the photo album. "Huh?" Hamtaro asked himself as he looked at pictures of Officer Tom. There were photos from when the two police officers were in kindergarten to the last month. Hamtaro looked at pictures of Officer Tom when he was young and sane looking until he was older and psychotic looking.  
"Why does he look like that?" Hamtaro asked Officer Bob. Officer Bob stared down at the table and closed his eyes. He remembered his fight with Officer Tom earlier that night. "Barbera, could you leave, please?" he asked his wife. "OK, Bob," Barbera responded as she got up from the table and left the room.  
"Hamtaro...," Officer Bob started. "Well, twenty one years ago, when I was about nineteen and Tom was eighteen, Tom got... addicted to drugs." "What?!" Hamtaro shouted. Officer Bob continued, "Tom had a girlfriend, and he wanted to...um..." "OK, I get it," Hamtaro replied. Officer Bob said, "When she was at his house, he locked her in the same room as him and, well, handcuffed her down onto the bed. Pretty soon, Tom found out his girlfriend was actually a man."  
Hamtaro's jaw dropped open as he listened to Officer Bob. "Well," Officer Bob continued, "that little history ruined his chance of ever really getting a girlfriend or wife. So, Hamtaro... Tom turned into a...a pedophile. That means he has an interest in children or hamsters ten years younger than him. But... You know what I mean by 'interest' in this case, right?" "Yeah," Hamtaro replied and nodded.  
Officer Bob started again, "Well, I was in a fight with him earlier tonight, and I called him a pedophile." "What do you mean by that?" Hamtaro queried. Officer Bob looked up at Hamtaro and replied, "I know you don't want me to say this, but Officer Tom is the one who is the criminal." "How do you know that?!" Hamtaro inquired. Officer Bob responded, "He had the shovel."  
Hamtaro then pounded his fists on the table and yelled, "I've got to stop him before he does anything to my friend! ...Or Mike, in this case..." "Hamtaro," Officer Bob replied, "I want you to go over to his place tomorrow night and ask him if you can stay the night."  
Hamtaro yelled, "But what about Boss? He might be doing something right now to him!" "Hamtaro, he couldn't," Officer Bob answered. "There's no possible way."  
After a minute of fussing about it, Hamtaro sat back down and sighed, "I guess you're right. Besides, it's about midnight." "Let me drive you back to your hotel, Hamtaro," Officer Bob said as they exited his home together and walked to the police vehicle.  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
Jingle sat in Boss's armchair as he played his guitar. Suddenly the door flew open. Number 1 came in through the doorway. "Have you heard from Stella?" he demanded. "Is there any more of you all?" Jingle questioned. "No," Number 1 retorted as he picked Jingle up by his neck.  
"Have you heard anything?" Number 1 repeated. Jingle tried to wrench Number 1's paw off of his neck, but his grip became firmer. "No!" Jingle shouted. Number 1 threw him back down on the armchair and sighed. "Where are they?" he mumbled. "If Mike and Stella aren't with the Bad Hams, we're useless. We don't have any commands. And it just began to get boring at the Bad Hams Place because there's no plan in progress." With that, Number 1 left the clubhouse.  
Jingle sighed and thought, I don't know who it is, but I know Hamtaro knows who the criminal is. And it's someone Nin-Ham told us had something going on at home... It then hit Jingle suddenly. "It's Officer Tom! I know it!" he shouted as he raced out of the clubhouse. 


	13. Mike is Horrified and Upset

With Mike...  
  
Mike sat in horror on the bed in the room as he listened to Officer Tom and Boss scream at each other. Some things he heard were "Get off of me!", "Shut up!", "NO!", and "Stop!" Mike knew what Officer Tom was doing to Boss; Officer Tom was molesting him.  
Meanwhile, Officer Tom got off of the bed. Boss was pulling against his burden as hard as ever. Officer Tom unlocked the handcuffs and freed his victim. Boss immediately rushed over to the bedroom door and pounded on it.  
Officer Tom opened his closet and found the box with the key inside of it. He seized Boss's arm and unlocked the door. He tried to wrench away from Officer Tom, but Officer Tom pushed Boss to the room where he and Mike stayed in.  
Once they reached the doorway, Officer Tom unlocked the door and pushed Boss inside. "Good night," Officer Tom muttered as he locked the door again. After he locked it, Officer Tom trudged into the living room.  
When he almost reached the couch, Officer Tom collapsed onto his knees and put his face in his paws. "You're sick, Tom, just sick," he cried as the tears rolled down his face. "Bob's right, he tried to warn you. You're a pedophile, an insane man, and an officer at the same time. Tom, it's your fault. Who am I really?"  
Meantime, Boss laid in the floor as Mike watched him from the bed. "What happened?" Mike asked as Boss cried silently. "H-he...," Boss started but couldn't finish. He sat upward as he wiped away his tears and replied, "H-he m-m-mo-moles-molested m-me..."  
Mike stood up on the floor and yelled, "There is no one other than me who has permission to make this hamster hurt! I'm going to talk to the chief of police about this! Police officers don't molest hamsters like you! ...I don't count yet..."  
Boss peered up at Mike as Mike sat back down on the bed. "Well, you don't want to sleep in the floor, do you?" he inquired. Boss swallowed hard and got up off of the floor and climbed atop of the bed. "OK," he mumbled as he climbed underneath the covers. "You know," Mike acknowledged, "I am six years older than you. And we have to sort of be brothers, so I'll look after you, just one thing-" "Forget it. I'm not givin' you the Ham-Hams," Boss muttered as he faced the wall and fell asleep.  
Mike nodded and responded, "Don't worry about that. I was just wondering, if we ever got out of here, I could have that dictionary of Maxwell's..." With that, Mike rolled over and fell asleep facing the opposite direction of Boss. 


	14. The Next Day

The next day with Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro woke up early in the morning. Officer Tom did something last night, he thought as climbed out of the bed he was sleeping in. He had shared a bed with Nin-Ham while Caitlin and Penelope slept in the other bed. Stella had fallen asleep in a chair that was next to a table in the hotel room.  
Stella opened one of her closed eyes and yawned. Hamtaro looked toward her as she got up from the chair. "Did you find out anything, Hamtaro?" Stella inquired as she ambled toward him. Stella's a hot head about things and will go off telling hamsters that it's Officer Tom, and I don't know for sure, so I won't tell her it's Officer Tom, Hamtaro recalled nonchalantly. "Nope," he responded.  
Penelope heard the conversation and practically flew to Hamtaro. "Ookwee! Ookwee!" she shouted. Nin-Ham and Caitlin contiguesly woke up. "What's happening?" Caitlin questioned as she got out of the bed she and Penelope slept in. "Nothing!" Hamtaro replied speedily. "You sure?" Nin- Ham asked. "Yes!" he answered.  
"OOKWEE! OOKWEE!!!" Penelope finally screamed at Hamtaro. "What's Penelope saying?" he asked Caitlin. She shrugged in reply and remarked, "I dunno. Pashmina knows, but we can't add to this hotel bill. Let's check out so we won't have to pay another night."  
Hamtaro glanced down at the ground. I wonder what Laura thinks about this, he thought. I hope she's not too worried about me or hasn't noticed I'm gone, but I don't think she wouldn't notice. Hamtaro nodded and said, "Let's check out so we won't have to pay another night." "Like I said," Caitlin replied as they exited the room.  
  
With Boss and Mike...  
  
Mike opened one of his closed eyes slowly. Man, I was wishing yesterday was only a dream, he thought as he sat upward. Mike glanced around and saw that Boss was still asleep. The light came through the barred window as Mike got out of the bed.  
After a few minutes of pacing around the room, Mike sat back down on the bed. He turned toward Boss, who was still asleep, and shook him slightly. "Are you awake? I can't stand to not talk," Mike questioned.  
Boss turned around in the bed and mumbled, "I thought yesterday was just a bad nightmare." "When Officer Tom comes to get us for breakfast, I want you to pretend you're still asleep so you won't have to see the ham. OK?" Mike told him. Boss nodded as he closed his eyes again.  
A few minutes later, Mike heard Officer Tom knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready," Officer Tom said in a gruff voice. He opened the door and saw that Boss was still asleep. Officer Tom trudged over to the bed and shook him once. Boss steadily opened one of his eyes, and, when he saw it was Officer Tom, he pressed against the wall and yelled, "What do you want?!"  
Officer Tom grinned a demented grin and retorted, "I've got breakfast ready." "I'm not comin'!" Boss returned sharply. "Oh, yes, you are," Officer Tom told him as he seized his wrist and pulled him off of the bed. "Don't you worry about that."  
Mike watched in fear as he pressed up against the wall. I'm no match for this so-called officer, he recalled as he glanced toward the door. It was open without an obstacle in sight. Mike made a run for it, but Officer Tom grasped his arm before he got close to the door.  
"Let go of me now, or I'll get the Bad Hams!" Mike demanded. Officer Tom pushed him back onto the bed as he held onto Boss, who was trying to make a run for it, too. "You'll have no breakfast!" Officer Tom stated as he wrenched Boss out of the room.  
Officer Tom closed the door once he got out with Boss. "What do you want anyways?!" Boss demanded as Officer Tom pulled something out of his utility belt. "Go now," he ordered as he pulled out a bat from his belt. "I don't have to use this most of the time, but I've used it before."  
Officer Tom held onto Boss until they got into the dining room. "Sit down," Officer Tom demanded as he wrenched Boss toward the table. Boss sat down, and Officer Tom sat next to him. Boss was about to get up and move a seat down, but Officer Tom gave him "the look."  
After about thirty minutes of watching Boss not eat, Officer Tom took him into the living room. He turned on the TV and waited for a response from Boss. There was no reply whatsoever. How much could this kid ask for? Officer Tom thought. He's acting as if I abused him. Hmm...  
Officer Tom then remembered last night. From when Officer Bob called him a pedophile until he collapsed in the living room, he remembered it all.  
After a minute of remembering all he did, Officer Tom hastily remarked, "C'mon, kid." He grasped Boss's arm before Boss could make out what he was saying. Officer Tom pulled him to the room where he and Mike stayed and opened the door. He pushed Boss in the room and locked the door again.  
Mike was laying on the bed reading the book he was still borrowing. "How was it?" Mike questioned. "Did you bring back any for me?" "I didn't accept it," Boss replied. Mike groaned and marked his page in his book.  
Boss thought a minute and asked, "Now, what were you saying about that dictionary of Maxwell's before you went to sleep?" Mike grinned and responded, "Well, if I made sure this Officer Tom didn't get to you, I could have that dictionary. That is, if we get out of here." "Done deal," Boss said as he looked out the window.  
"You know what?" Boss questioned as he turned around. "I'm gonna attempt to get us outta here. I just need this dresser drawer..." He turned toward the dresser on the other side of the room. Boss walked toward it and pulled on a drawer on the dresser. The drawer was opened but couldn't be pulled out.  
"Well, that stinks," Boss muttered as he trudged back to the bed. "The only entertainment in here is sitting here talking to you." "What's wrong with that?" Mike demanded. "Nothing," he responded. "Just to be frank, I'm bored."  
Mike nodded and replied, "Well, so am I. I want a martini! But am I gonna get one? No, I'm not. It's just as ironic as your little expierience last night." Boss sighed and laid back on the bed. "Where did you put my shovel?" he inquired.  
Mike reached under the bed and handed Boss his shovel. "I could probably get us outta here," Boss acknowledged as he got up from the bed. "Just with your smarts and my skill at digging, we can get outta here."  
Boss peered toward Mike, who was thinking. "How could you use my smarts?" Mike asked. "Well, I thought you'd know that one, too," Boss replied. "If I can think for a few hours, I probably can tell you how you can shovel us out of here," he responded. 


	15. The Maze Part 1

With Hamtaro, Nin-Ham, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella...  
  
Hamtaro was thinking of his conversation with Officer Bob the previous night when he looked at the time. It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon. He sighed and said, "OK, now that we're looking, how are we gonna find them?"  
Caitlin glanced upward at Hamtaro and replied, "I dunno, really. We could probably find them somewhere in this city." Nin-Ham nodded and remarked, "They couldn't have gone far with those two, could they?" "Ookyoo! Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope shouted. "I wonder what that little twerp is saying," Stella muttered.  
The group sat down on a bench together. Hamtaro steadily shut his eyes. When he opened them, Hamtaro was at the start of a maze. "Heke?" he inquired loudly as he looked around. Hamtaro looked in front of him and saw someone very familiar...  
"Officer Tom!" Hamtaro shouted. Officer Tom grinned his demented grin and said, "Come and get me, Hamtaro." "Give me back my friend!" Hamtaro demanded. Officer Tom let out a hideous laugh and pointed to four forts in different parts of the maze. "You'll have to get to me at those four checkmarks before time runs out," he said as he disappeared.  
"Come back!" Hamtaro demanded as he looked around. "I'll get to you! Don't you worry!" He then heard a hideous laugh from all directions.  
Meanwhile, Caitlin was looking at Hamtaro asleep on the bench as he twitched and twisted. "Hamtaro? Hamtaro!" Caitlin shouted as she shook him. Nin-Ham, Penelope, and Stella stared as they watched her shake him and try to get him to wake up.  
"There's something wrong!" Caitlin panicked after trying to get Hamtaro out of sleep. "We need to get him somewhere, and fast!" "I'll call someone!" Nin-Ham suggested as he ran to a pay phone. "What's happening, Hamtaro?" Stella inquired. "Ookyoo," Penelope whispered.  
Meantime, Hamtaro kept running into dead ends in the maze. "I can't just go to any checkpoint," he mumbled. "I have to find him at the one he's at right now..."  
At every dead end was a message that made Hamtaro more determined to find Officer Tom at the checkpoints. "What does this one say?" Hamtaro asked himself when he found another dead end. It said, "Don't worry, Hamtaro. Plenty of hamsters like you don't make it out alive." Another said, "You better hurry before time runs out. Once time runs out, you'll never be able to get out."  
"I've got to find him at these four checkpoints and get out before time runs out, or I'll never rescue Boss!" Hamtaro shouted as he bumped into walls and tripped over rocks that were placed in random places in the maze. "Or Mike...in this case...I guess..."  
After about ten minutes, Hamtaro saw wooden stairs come into view. "I've reached the first checkpoint!" Hamtaro shouted as he climbed the stairs. In the checkpoint was a flaming mad Officer Tom. "You better start worrying, Hamtaro, because the next checkpoint is harder," Officer Tom told Hamtaro as he disappeared. Once again, Hamtaro heard Officer Tom's hideous laugh filled with his rage.  
In the meantime, the group was carrying Hamtaro to the hospital. "What's wrong, Hamtaro?" Caitlin whispered as they entered the hospital.  
Stella raced to the front desk and yelled, "Hey, Nurse! We need help!" Nurse walked up to the front desk and replied, "Hello, Stella. Where's Mike and your son?" Stella turned bright red and responded, "That wasn't our son. Who told you that?" "You, Stella," Nurse acknowledged.  
Caitlin walked up to the front desk and retorted, "Oh, yeah. He told me about that third day..." "Shut up! We have an emergency!" Stella demanded. "Hamtaro's over here dying!" Nin-Ham shouted.  
Nurse jumped upward and ordered, "Bring him back to the emergency room. Doctor will see him before it's too late."  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro was still searching for the second checkpoint. "Dang, this is hard," Hamtaro muttered as he ran into another dead end. The message said, "If you don't find me, there's no way you can get out or save your friend. Bwa ha haa!"  
" 'Bwa ha haa,' my butt," Hamtaro mocked as he turned around and took another way. "I heard that!" Officer Tom's voice yelled from every direction.  
Contiguesly Hamtaro saw the wooden stairs of the next checkpoint. He flew up the stairs and shouted, "And you said this would be harder!" The raging Officer Tom glared at him, grinned a malevolent grin, and formed a demented look in his eyes. "Don't you worry about that," he returned as he disappeared once more.  
Hamtaro nodded and flew down the stairs back into the maze. "I won't!" he shouted as he accidentally ran into a wall. Hamtaro looked around him and gasped. There were four different ways to go.  
"It's time for my Super Sniffer!" Hamtaro shouted as he sniffed the air. "Hif-hif, hif-hif," he sniffed. Hamtaro looked down the far left one and knew it had to be the one. So he rushed down it, and, to his surprise, the checkpoint's wooden stairs were only a few turns away.  
When Hamtaro got up the stairs to the checkpoint, Officer Tom yelled, "You'll never get through this next one! You better start wishing upon a star." He pointed upward to the roof of the checkpoint. It was a night sky with stars and the moon.  
"I won't have to wish upon a star!" Hamtaro returned. Officer Tom grinned his malevolent grin and disappeared once again. "I'll find you at the next checkpoint!" Hamtaro shouted into the air. He then heard the hideous laugh of Officer Tom's rage.  
In the meantime, Doctor was trying to find Hamtaro's pulse in the emergency room. "He's fine, but I don't understand this twitching and not being able to be woken up," he told the group. Hamtaro's body twitched on the table in the emergency room. "Uh," he whispered.  
Doctor then continued, "He's in some type of coma, but he doesn't appear to be hurt on the outside. Hamtaro is hurt on the inside." "Oh, no," Caitlin mumbled. "So, how long will this take?" Stella inquired.  
Doctor shook his head and replied, "He might be in one state that if he doesn't complete something in his head before time runs out, Hamtaro might never wake up."  
Caitlin nodded slowly and asked, "Do you have a phone?" "Outside in the hallway," the doctor answered. She nodded again and stepped out of the room. When she found the phone, Caitlin picked it up in her paws and dialed the clubhouse's phone number.  
"Hello? This is Maxwell," Maxwell answered on the other line. "Hey, Max, this is Caitlin. Is Bijou around?" Caitlin asked. "Hold on, Caitlin," Maxwell told her.  
A few minutes later, Bijou stated, "Hello? Caitlin?" "Bijou," Caitlin started, "there's something wrong with Hamtaro." "Hamtaro? There's something wrong with him?!" Bijou panicked. Caitlin replied, "Bijou, he's asleep, and he won't wake up. Doctor said that if he doesn't complete something in his mind before time runs out, Hamtaro may never wake up."  
Bijou screamed and hung up the phone. "Bijou? Bijou!" Caitlin shouted but only heard a slight beeping noise. She hung up the phone and walked back into the emergency room.  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro raced down the stairs from the third checkpoint. He glanced around and saw that there were only two ways to go. A sign in between the two pathways said: "Both lead to the checkpoint, but one is more deadly than the other. Choose wisely."  
Hamtaro read the sign a few times while he thought of which way to go. "The best way last time was left, so now the best one will be...right!" Hamtaro shouted as he started down the right pathway.  
Immediately Hamtaro heard Officer Tom's hideous laugh. "No, this is wrong!" Hamtaro panicked as he turned around to go back, but there was only a wall where the door previously was. "Oh, no," Hamtaro whispered as he turned back around. "It's not a maze now, it's a death trap."  
Hamtaro swallowed hard as he stepped forward a step. Contiguesly he saw an overflowing, raging lake in front of him. Hamtaro read the sign at the side of the lake. It read: "Swim across this lake to make it through to the other side."  
"I saw this on TV!" Hamtaro shouted as he bent over. He sucked a mouth full of water out of the lake and spat it back out as he turned around. Hamtaro did it a few more times before he finally stopped. "But TV isn't real life," he muttered reluctantly. "I've really got to swim across. This ought to be quite interesting..."  
Hamtaro walked into the lake until it was waist high. "Hamtaro, if you don't do this, time will run out, and you'll never get out," he told himself as he stepped more forward. Hamtaro walked into the water until it reached his neck.  
The deeply dark blue lake tried to knock him off of his feet, but Hamtaro stood firmly. When an unexpected wave hit him, Hamtaro lost grip of the ground, but he didn't go under the water. Instead, he quickly remembered humans floating on their back at the city pool, so he laid back on his back.  
"Man, humans must do this a lot," Hamtaro muttered as he laid back on his back in the water. He tried to reach the ground again, but Hamtaro hadn't realized he'd been swept into the deeper water.  
"Stay on your back, Hamtaro," he whispered as the raging lake took him across it. When Hamtaro felt the ground, he jumped upward and looked around. "Humans must do that when they're in too deep water," Hamtaro told himself as he shook himself dry.  
Afterward, Hamtaro raced forward. After a minute of running, he suddenly saw a blast of fire in front of him. "Oh, great," Hamtaro whispered as he looked at the sign. It read: "Cross through the fire without being burned."  
"I've never heard of anything so ridiculous!" Hamtaro critisized as he looked through the fire. He saw a figure on the other side of the fire. "That must be the checkpoint!" Hamtaro shouted as he ran through the center of the fire.  
When he got to the other side, there was only another pathway. "Now, what was I doing?" Hamtaro asked himself as he peered behind himself. The fire was behind him. "So that's what I did then," Hamtaro mumbled as he paced forward.  
In the meantime, Doctor was watching Hamtaro. Nin-Ham, Caitlin, Penelope, and Stella had gone to go to lunch. Doctor felt Hamtaro's fur and couldn't figure out why it was drenched. A second later, it felt as if Hamtaro's fur had come out of a clothes dryer.  
"That's strange," Doctor said to himself as he wrote the changes down on a pad of paper. "I'll have to do some research on this..." 


	16. The Maze Part 2

Meanwhile, Hamtaro raced to the next thing. "This is stupid," he muttered as he came to another sign. "I heard that, too!" Officer Tom's voice boomed from every direction. The new sign read, "Look out below for sticking, watch for rolling objects, and look out for wounds."  
"What the heck does that mean?" Hamtaro asked himself as he looked down. "Oh, heck." When he had gone up to read the sign, Hamtaro had stepped on fly paper.  
Suddenly Hamtaro heard a loud rolling noise. "Oh, crimeney...even though that's what Mike says...," Hamtaro whispered as he saw a large rolling stone coming toward him. He tried to walk out of the fly paper, but it was no use. Hamtaro was bound to the fly paper.  
Contiguesly Hamtaro saw the rolling stone come in contact with the fly paper. Luckily, the stone stuck to the fly paper like Hamtaro was and didn't squash Hamtaro. "The only problem now is...I'm stuck to fly paper!" Hamtaro shouted into the air.  
Hamtaro immediately heard the hideous laugh of Officer Tom as he heard something else coming toward him. It was a hamster-looking robot coming toward him.  
"What's so scary about a robot?" Hamtaro shouted as the robot's paws spun hastily. "Oh..." The robot's metal paws had turned into lazers that were after Hamtaro's skin. "That's great...," he mumbled as it came closer to him.  
Hamtaro continued to pull at the fly paper but didn't move. When the robot hamster was about to shoot its lazers at him, Hamtaro tried to pull himself atop of the rock. The lazers shot the fly paper on Hamtaro's feet but burned his feet even though he was free from the fly paper.  
"OUCHICHI!" Hamtaro screamed as he jumped off of the stone forever bound to fly paper. "DUMB ROBOT!" Hamtaro then started to hop down the path to wherever it led.  
To Hamtaro's surprise, the checkpoint was only a few minutes away from the fly paper. Hamtaro's feet continued to burn as he thought, He made this path long for a reason...so my feet would burn.  
Hamtaro steadily made it up the staircase to the last checkpoint where Officer Tom was. Officer Tom sighed and returned, "Well, I just guess I'll see you at the end of this maze. You have...sixty seconds...starting...now..."  
Officer Tom disappeared as Hamtaro raced down the stairs of the checkpoint. Hamtaro chose the correct pathways to the exit, but Officer Tom suddenly yelled, "Ten seconds left!"  
Hamtaro raced as fast as he had ever run as he ran out of the maze through the exit. Suddenly everything turned white...  
"WHA!!!" Hamtaro screamed as he woke up in the emergency room. "Hamtaro!" he heard Caitlin and Nin-Ham shout. "Ookyoo!" Penelope yelled as she rushed to hug Hamtaro. "Yea, yea, yea," Stella mumbled as she glanced at him rashly. "Can we go now?"  
Hamtaro got on his feet, but they seemed to burn. "Ouchichi, my feet burn," he whispered as they exited the hospital. "What, Hamtaro?" Nin-Ham questioned. "My feet burn," he responded. "Why?" Stella inquired. "Uh...I dunno...," Hamtaro lied. "OK," Caitlin stated.  
Hamtaro then remembered that he was out of the maze and he had a chance to get to Officer Tom. He then knew that he had to find Boss and Mike before it was too late. Hamtaro also reflected about the maze. 


	17. Dig

With Boss and Mike...  
  
"OK, so where do you want me to dig?" Boss asked as Mike paced around through the bedroom and the attached bathroom. "It needs to be in the bathroom so we can shut that Officer Pedophile out," Mike replied. "Officer what?" Boss muttered. "I'm gonna start calling him that," the dictator of the Bad Hams noted. "OK," the leader of the Ham-Hams remarked.  
The two went into the bathroom and looked for a soft spot in the floor. "What about the floor?" Boss inquired. "It's vinyl, so it's easily torn or bitten through," Mike answered. Boss nodded and shoved his shovel into the floor. "This seems like a good spot," he stated. "OK, kiddo, start digging away," he said as he went back into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door.  
"Better close it just in case Officer What's-His-Face comes in," Mike remarked as he looked out the barred window. It was later than he thought. The sun was setting on the horizon as the sky turned a red. "Only a miracle will get us out of here," he whispered to himself.  
  
With Officer Tom...  
  
Officer Tom hadn't gone to the police station until he left the day before. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't go back. If they ask me why I'm not there, I'll tell them I'm sick, even though they might think I have a cold instead of this...this...this that I like doing.  
After thinking about it awhile, Officer Tom grew sicker and sicker. He tried to think otherwise, but he could only think of what pleasure he had the previous night. The screams, the pleads, he reflected. I loved it. I need to do it again tonight. Officer Bob, though... He's on my short and stubby tail. But after seeing Hamtaro yesterday, I almost want him, too. He looked so...in shape... (I think this Officer Tom needs to see a psycologist!)  
Officer Tom tried to knock himself out of it, but he couldn't help but think of the young Penelope that Hamtaro had with him. He also thought of Caitlin and Stella. The sick officer thought of Nin-Ham, too. He's OK, Officer Tom thought.  
Officer Tom paced around his living room while he was thinking. He was too sick to go on not thinking of all of the hamsters he had seen that day. The psycopathic officer went outside and got in his own personal car which was a Land Rover. He drove around the neighborhood while he tried to calm himself down.  
Finally Officer Tom went back to his home and decided just to try not to think about any hamster. He couldn't help but get his demented look in his eyes and form his twisted grin on his face. Officer Tom stomped down the hallway to the room that Boss and Mike were in. He knocked lightly on the door and said, "I need to see Boss real quick."  
Mike looked up from his book that he had borrowed and marked his page. He raced to the bathroom door and opened it. "This ground is hard," Boss remarked as he dug deeper little by little. "Officer Psycopath needs to see you," Mike stated.  
Boss groaned and noted, "Well, you'll need to keep digging for me." "OK, just as long as we get out of here," Mike responded as he took the shovel from Boss. Boss cleaned the dirt that was on him off of him and closed the bathroom door.  
Officer Tom suddenly opened the door and stated, "I need to see you." "What for?" Boss retorted. The sick officer returned, "Come, kiddo. I just need to see you." "Why?" he repeated. "Just come!" Officer Tom demanded as he seized his arm.  
"Get your filthy paws off of me," Boss warned, "or I will bite." "Oh, I'm so scared," Officer Tom mocked as he looked toward the bathroom door. "What's Mike doing in there?" he questioned. "None of your business," Boss returned sharply. "Well, I'm gonna go see what he's doing in there since you're not coming...," Officer Tom pressured as he walked over to the bathroom door.  
"OK!" Boss shouted. "Just don't go in there!" "OK, c'mon," Officer Tom demanded as he trudged away from the bathroom door. Boss followed him out the door and a little down the hallway. Officer Tom stopped at the same door as last night and said, "You know what to do." "And I'm not gonna do it," Boss retorted.  
Officer Tom turned around toward him slowly with his demented look and mumbled, "If you do not go in there, I will blow your freakin' head off." With that Officer Tom pulled out his pistol from his utility belt and put it to his victim's face.  
Boss took a look at the pistol and thought, This guy's so sick, I think he's serious. Man, I'd rather he do whatever to me instead of murder me. But he might murder me sooner or later. "Yes, sir," he whispered as he went into the room that Officer Tom took him into last night.  
Officer Tom followed his prey and closed the door behind himself. He locked the door again but didn't put the key in his closet. "Get over to that bed," Officer Tom demanded as he glared at Boss perpetually. Boss nodded and walked over to it. Better watch out...this guy still might shoot my head off, he recalled as Officer Tom, again, unexpectedly handcuffed his left paw to the upper left bed post. 


	18. Hamtaro Visits Officer Tom

Contiguesly the doorbell rang. Officer Tom jumped and looked around the bedroom. Boss glanced toward the door and thought, Whoever is at the door better save me or Mike...preferably Mike... I swear! Why do I care about him more than myself right now?  
Officer Tom glared at Boss with his demented eyes and threatened, "If you make one noise, I will blow your head off in front of them. Then I'll blow off theirs." "Yes, sir," Boss whispered as Officer Tom unlocked the door and exited. He then locked it from the outside.  
Officer Tom walked down the hallway and into the living room. He put his paw on the doornob and thought hastily, If this is Bob, he has got me good. But you never know...it could be someone else...like... Officer Tom opened the door and jumped. "Hamtaro! What are you doing here at this time?" he shouted in surprise.  
Hamtaro looked at Officer Tom and responded, "Well, I gotta have a place to stay for the night. It's only about eight o'clock. The others went over to Officer Bob's to spend the night. They didn't want to come with me." "No?" he exagerated. "OK, Hamtaro. Why don't you come inside? It's sorta chilly out here." "Yes, sir," Hamtaro whispered as he stepped into Officer Tom's house.  
Hamtaro looked around as Officer Tom closed and locked the front door. "Don't want anyone coming in or going out...," he whispered as Hamtaro questioned, "Heke?" "Oh, nothing," he replied smoothly as his demented eyes and twisted grin came back to him. He grinned eternally as he twitched all over.  
A minute passed as Hamtaro looked around the living room. There's no obvious signs that Boss nor Mike are here, he thought. "Can I have something to eat?" he asked Officer Tom. "Sure," he responded. "...After a little while...that is..." "Heke?" Hamtaro inquired as he looked down the hallway. "Where is a room I can stay in?" "I dunno...," Officer Tom stated as he thought of that question. Maybe he could sleep in my bed with me..., he recalled as he thought of Boss already in there.  
Officer Tom looked at Hamtaro and said, "Why don't you sit down on the couch?" Hamtaro nodded as he sat down on it. Officer Tom sat down next to him and asked, "What do you think about it? Tell me who you think it is. Don't worry, you'll solve this one." "Officer Tom," Hamtaro whispered. "...I don't know if I should tell you what someone told me..." "Tell me everything you know," Officer Tom pressured as he pressed up against Hamtaro and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Tell me what you think of this." "Officer Tom," Hamtaro whispered, "Officer Bob told me something about you. He told me you were something. ...A...pedophile... What does that mean?" 


	19. Officer Tom Visits Officer Bob

Officer Tom stared blankly at Hamtaro. "He told you my little secret?" he queried. Hamtaro nodded and continued, "He said other stuff, but it was late at night." Officer Tom shook his head and remarked, "Excuse me, Hamtaro. I have to go over to Officer Bob's house real quick to work this little impairment out."  
Officer Tom unlocked the front door and exited it. He locked it again once outside, leaving Hamtaro locked in his house. Officer Tom climbed into his Land Rover and sped all the way to Officer Bob's house. Once there, he got out and raced to the front door. Officer Tom rang the doorbell a few times before Officer Bob's wife, Barbera answered the door. "Hi, Tom," she greeted as he pushed past her. "Excuse me? We have company, you know, Tom. You-" "Shut up, woman! This is an emergency to clear this little subject up!" Officer Tom retorted as he raced into the dining room.  
Officer Bob was in the dining room talking to Caitlin, Stella, Penelope, and Nin-Ham. "So, that's what Hamtaro's doing?" Caitlin questioned as Officer Tom kicked the door open. "BOB!" he yelled as he stomped over to Officer Bob. Officer Bob turned toward him and toppled out of the chair he was sitting in. Caitlin, Stella, Penelope, and Nin-Ham watched as Officer Tom reached around his best friend's neck and pulled him to his face.  
"You told them my little secret, didn't you?!" Officer Tom screamed as Officer Bob turned pale. "Tom, they need to know! You're sick!" he responded as Officer Tom shook him. "I'm going to kill you, Bob, for this one!" Officer Tom screamed. "Lemme tell you, I'M THE GUILTY ONE! I'M THE PEDOPHILE! NOW, WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING DIFFERENT?!" "Please, Tom!" Officer Bob pleaded. "It's not good for you! And doing that to a child against their will...IT'S WRONG!" "I DON'T CARE!" Officer Tom screamed. "I'M GONNA LIGHT A FIRE RIGHT UNDER YOUR-" "Please!" Nin-Ham shouted. "Penelope's in here! She doesn't need to learn these bad words."  
Officer Tom looked at Officer Bob. He gripped harder on his friend's neck as he screamed, "I MIGHT AS WELL JUST END THIS AND NO ONE WILL KNOW MY SECRET IS TRUE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" "Tom!" Officer Tom pleaded. "Don't do this to yourself!" "Don't tell me what to do!" Officer Tom demanded. "You're comin' with me, Bob! You're not going to continue telling everyone my little secret! I'm going to put an end to you! You're going to be in my next beef stew!" "Tom! Please!" Officer Bob cried as Officer Tom dragged him out of the room.  
Nin-Ham jumped on top of the table in the dining room and shouted, "You're not going to harm him! I'll fight you with my ninja-" "Shut up, kiddo!" Officer Tom demanded as he exited the room while dragging Officer Bob with him. Nin-Ham took out his sword and shouted, "Come back here!"  
Officer Tom looked back at him and pulled his pistol out of his utility belt. "I'll blow your head off in front of your friends! So, just shut up!" he screamed as Officer Bob reached for his own pistol in his own utility belt. Officer Tom seized it first and put it in his utility belt while he pointed his own at Officer Bob.  
Caitlin, Nin-Ham, Stella, and Penelope watched in horror as Officer Tom dragged Officer Bob out of the room. Barbera tried to stop the mad officer, but he shot at her. Luckily, she didn't get hurt. Officer Tom dragged his victim outside to his Land Rover and chucked him into the trunk. He slammed the trunk door quickly and got in the driver's seat and drove off... 


	20. Hamtaro Finds Mike and Boss

With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro looked around the living room in wonder. "I wonder...," he whispered as he went down the hallway. "I wonder where they are hidden... I hope they hear me. Heyhoo!"  
Meanwhile, Mike was still digging deeper in the hole with Boss's shovel. "I'm not in any shape," he muttered. "And I'm getting blisters on my blisters! Wah!" "Heyhoo!" a voice shouted. Mike heard it and jumped out of the hole. He ran out of the bathroom and to the locked door. "Hello?!" Mike shouted as he pounded on the door.  
Hamtaro looked at all the doors and heard Mike. "Hold on!" he shouted as he raced to the door. "Who is that?" Mike questioned on the other side of the door. "It's me, Hamtaro, Mike," he responded as he jerked on the doornob, but it was locked and needed a key.  
"It needs a key, Mike!" Hamtaro acknowledged as he looked around the doorway. "Where's Boss?" "I don't know! Officer Tom put him in another room! He took him out of here and locked him in another room!" Mike replied. "I'll find him," Hamtaro remarked. "If I have him, we can knock down this door together." "That's fine with me," Mike declared. "Go find him and...GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Will do," he answered as he started to pound on every door.  
In the meantime, Boss was thinking of what Officer Tom said about making a sound. He said he'd blow my head off, he thought. But, I heard Hamtaro. And if I hear him, Officer Tom's gone for good! Great, now I can... "Heyhoo!" Boss shouted as he pulled his left paw which was chained to the bedpost.  
Hamtaro ran to the door and pounded on it. "Boss, are you in there?" he inquired. "Yes!" Boss responded. "Can you come to the door? What did he do to you?" Hamtaro asked. "Well, heck! He handcuffed me to this dern bedpost!" he answered. "That's no good," Hamtaro mumbled. "Of course, it's not!" Boss yelled. "Where's Officer Tom?" "I don't know," Hamtaro stated. "He left when I told him Officer Bob said he was something like a pedophile, whatever that is." "Hamtaro! Just ignore that and...GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Will do," he whispered as he glanced around. Officer Tom must have both of the keys, Hamtaro reflected. Let me think, why did he go to Officer Bob's house after I told him that he said he was whatever the word is? Officer Tom must not want anybody to know he's whatever, so he must've went over there to talk it out. Oh, that's good that he's working out that problem... 


	21. Digging the Escape Hole with Mike

With Officer Tom...  
  
Officer Tom sped down the road as fast as he could. He didn't care what was in his way, he was going to kill Officer Bob for telling his secret. "I can't believe my best friend did this to me," he muttered as he ran a red light. "Of all the hams he could tell, Bob told Hamtaro that I was a pedophile. Of all the hams..."  
Meanwhile in the trunk, Officer Bob was scratching around trying to get out. "I forgot how to get out of trunks!" he mumbled as he tried to get out. "Tom's crazy... He's going to kill me for this one... I remember twenty-one years ago when I promised I wouldn't tell a soul, but I accidently ended up telling my wife a few weeks ago..."  
Suddenly the Land Rover stopped. Officer Bob slid into the wall of the trunk as he realized the vehicle stopped. Officer Tom got out of the driver's seat and walked to the front door of his house. He had to keep Hamtaro occupied before he took in Officer Bob.  
Officer Tom opened the door slowly and looked around. Hamtaro was on the living room couch as he entered the house. "Hamtaro," he said smoothly, "why don't you go into the bathroom until I call you out? I got to set up a surprise for you." "OK, Officer Tom," Hamtaro replied as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Officer Tom came up to the door and locked the door from the outside so Hamtaro couldn't get out.  
"Officer Tom?" Hamtaro questioned as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Oh no...I'm now a bathroom prisoner! He's doing something, but there's no window in this bathroom. What is he doing?" He looked around the bathroom and saw a door. Hamtaro walked over to it and realized that it was locked only from the outside which was where he was. "Oh, it's only one of those locks that are usually in bedrooms that you push in," he whispered as he opened the door. When he opened the door, Hamtaro saw a wide hole in the floor. He also saw something digging inside of it...  
"Mike!" Hamtaro shouted as he ran over to the hole. Mike looked upward from his work. "Hamtaro!?" he shouted as he jumped out of the hole. "How did you get in here?" "That door right there," Hamtaro responded. "It's not locked on the other side, so I could come in." "Good for that," Mike muttered. "I've never been so happy to see you. Now, is that other door unlocked or did that officer lock you in there?" Hamtaro nodded in reply. "Swell," Mike exagerated. "Well, help me with this hole! It's hard work!" "OK," Hamtaro responded as he started to help digging the escape hole. 


	22. Finishing Off the Escape Hole

With Officer Tom...  
  
Officer Tom walked outside once again back to his Land Rover. He unlocked it and rashly opened the trunk door. "Wha?!" Officer Bob shouted as Officer Tom dragged him out of the trunk. His fur was hot like the inside of trunks. "Get scorched?" Officer Tom questioned as he dragged Officer Bob inside his house.  
Officer Tom closed the front door in the living room and locked it as Officer Bob tried to get off the ground. He knocked him back down onto the ground as he dragged him into the kitchen. "You'll never tell anyone else my little secret," Officer Tom whispered as he opened a drawer in a cabinet in the kitchen. He pulled out a few butcher knives and laid them on the counter. "Go ahead and stab me, Tom," Officer Bob whispered, "but you know- " "But you know I'm not just going to stab you," Officer Tom interrupted, "I'm gonna make you wish you never met me when we were in kindergarten. You aren't gonna die quickly. You know what I'm going to do."  
Officer Bob tried to get off the ground again, but Officer Tom stepped atop of him. "Don't worry about that," he muttered as he jumped on top on the innocent officer. Officer Tom clutched the collar of Officer Bob's police jacket and pulled him to his feet. He then wrenched him over to the wall and forced him against it. Officer Tom pulled out a pack of tacks and tacked Officer Bob to the wall by lifting him off of the ground at least an inch away from the ground and sticking the tacks through the sleeves of his police jacket. Officer Tom then walked over to the counter where he had put the butcher knives and picked one up. The sick officer looked back at his victim and reared back. Officer Tom then threw it at Officer Bob...  
  
With Hamtaro and Mike...  
  
"Do you figure we should dig upward now?" Hamtaro questioned as Mike rested against the wall of the tunnel they were making. "Sure, just don't bother me right now," he muttered as Hamtaro dug upward. It was a faster progress since the dirt was going down. After a minute of digging, he hit something. "Mike, there's something in the way," Hamtaro acknowledged as Mike climbed up to Hamtaro. "OK, let's see what it is," he mumbled as he cleared away the dirt. Once he cleared the dirt away, Mike declared, "Well, It's wood. We need to get in the house, so I think this is our way. Just let me do something real quick."  
Mike pushed Hamtaro out of the way as he chewed through the wood. Hamtaro watched as he turned Boss's shovel in his paws. "I have perfect teeth that will chew through anything," Mike bragged. "Wood, mesh, rope. No match for me." "What about metal?" he tested. "Uh, do you think?" Mike retorted as he made a hole in the wood.  
After finishing chewing a perfect hole, Mike and Hamtaro went through the hole. "Hamtaro! Mike!" a voice shouted behind them. Hamtaro and Mike appeared to be in a bedroom. "Hellooooooooo?" the voice shouted. Hamtaro turned around and shouted, "Boss? What are you doing in here?"  
Boss rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well, Officer What's-His-Face put me in here. And could you help me a little?" He showed them he was handcuffed to the bedpost. "Hey, Mike," Hamtaro remarked, "you said you could chew through anything because you have 'perfect teeth.' Chew threw it!" "I told you, I can't chew through-" Mike started, but Boss interrupted, "I don't think it's metal! More like titanium!"  
Mike sighed and walked over to Boss. He clutched the chain of the handcuffs and tried to chew threw it. All he did was put teeth marks in the chain. "Well, I 'guess' I tried," Mike muttered as he looked over at the dresser in the room. He spotted something glistening and picked it up. "You two," Mike shouted, "these are the keys that we need to get out!" "Really?" Hamtaro asked. "No," Mike retorted. "Really."  
Mike walked over to Boss again. He unfastened the pair of handcuffs and trudged back over to the door. Mike unlocked it and beckoned for Boss and Hamtaro to follow him. They followed Mike as they slowly walked down the hallway. They walked to the living room and sprinted for the front door. It was unlocked, but Hamtaro, Boss, and Mike heard something that stopped them from leaving...  
"Watch that knife!" a voice screamed. "Who is that?" Boss questioned. Hamtaro looked at Boss and Mike and responded, "It's Officer Bob. Officer Tom must be trying to stab him!" Mike groaned and muttered, "Do we have to? I wanna see Stella..." "Forget her right now. She's fine," Hamtaro shouted. "We've gotta help Officer Bob!" "OK, let's go!" Boss shouted as they ran to the door of the kitchen. 


	23. Officer Bob is in Trouble

Hamtaro, Boss, and Mike looked around the corner of the door. There was Officer Tom throwing butcher knives at Officer Bob, who was tacked onto the wall. Everytime Officer Tom threw a knife, it always missed and either went far off course or almost about to hit Officer Bob with a knife.  
"We've got to stop him!" Hamtaro whispered as Officer Tom threw another knife. The butcher knife once again missed poor Officer Bob but was close to getting him in head. "What do you think you're doin'?" Officer Bob demanded as Officer Tom picked up another knife. "I'm gonna someday kill ya by doin' this and then I'm gonna cook ya and make a beef stew!" Officer Tom returned sharply. "Not as long as I stop you!" Hamtaro shouted as he jumped behind him.  
Officer Tom turned around hastily and remarked, "Hamtaro, how kind of you to join me in making my beef stew. You know, it's really good, especially if your former best friend is in it." "I don't think you'll be making stew with Officer Bob or me in it!" Hamtaro retorted. Officer Tom formed a demented look in his eyes along with a twisted grin. "Whoever said I was goin' to kill you, Hamtaro?" he inquired as he reached around Hamtaro's neck.  
Hamtaro pushed Officer Tom's paw away from his neck and shouted, "I don't know! I just know you're planning it! Stop throwing those knives at Officer Bob!" Officer Tom's grin got larger as he walked over to him. "Oh, really? Of all the hams I could murder, you think I plan to murder you? Actually, I was plannin' to murder someone else instead of my former best friend," he remarked as he glanced over at Boss behind the door. "You wanna know who I was gonna kill? You guessed it...him. You know what would happen if he got out of my house? Any of you? He would tell the rest of the police force that I molested him and get me arrested! I don't care who you are, if I do that to you, the next night you're gonna be dead." "What about me?" Hamtaro shouted. "And you couldn't kill Boss anyways since he's an endangered species!" "No one will know," the sick officer whispered as he pulled his pistol out. He shot once near the doorway to frighten Boss and Mike. Mike laid flat against the floor as Boss jumped upward and into the doorway.  
"You're not gonna say that crud to my friend!" Boss scolded as Officer Tom faced him. "That's crud! You know you couldn't kill-" "Kiddo, what am I trying to do right now?" Officer Tom retorted. "You all will stay for dinner, won't you? The special will be my world famous beef stew but with a different turn this time." "I'm not interested!" Hamtaro shouted. "I don't eat meat in the first place!" "Oh, boo hoo," he returned sharply. "I'll do something to each and every one of you three if you try to get in my way of cooking. So... just step out of the kitchen and sit in the dining room." "How 'bout...not?" a voice said from behind all of them. 


	24. HamHams, Bad Hams, and Barbera

Officer Tom turned his attention away from Hamtaro, Boss, and Mike and looked behind them. The three boys also turned around and saw Caitlin, Stella, Nin-Ham, and Penelope. With them were the Ham-Hams and the Bad Hams. "A few simple phone calls," Stella remarked as Number 1 stood beside her. "Looks like we got here in time, ma'am," he replied as they did a high five. The Ham-Hams sighed and yelled in unison, "Your time is up!" "Make it!" Officer Tom shouted as he picked up another butcher knife and threw it at Officer Bob.  
Stella looked from the Bad Hams to Mike. "Mike!" she shouted. "Stella!" Mike shouted as they ran to each other. They hugged each other and fell to the ground. "Uh...," the Bad Hams mumbled as Mike and Stella got off the ground.  
Meanwhile, Caitlin was hugging Boss tight enough to cut off his circulation. "I missed you!" she stated as Boss muttered, "Yeah...heck...I missed you, too." "Really?!" Caitlin questioned. "Yes already!" Boss shouted as he tried to get out of Caitlin's grip.  
Hamtaro looked at the two couples and shouted, "You all are getting off track! What about poor Officer Bob? He's still on the wall, but Officer Tom has bad aim! C'mon!!!" "Bad Hams!" Mike hollered. "Take on that Officer Tom!" The Bad Hams immediately jumped on top on Officer Tom. Stella joined them, too, since she was mad at the officer.  
"Ham-Hams!" Hamtaro shouted. "Let's all help Officer Bob off of the wall!" "Yeah!" they shouted in unison as the Ham-Hams approached Officer Bob, who was still tacked onto the wall. They pulled the butcher knives out of the wall that was around him before they could find the tacks in his sleeves. After Officer Bob was untacked, he slid off of the wall and onto the floor. "Wow, gravity...I love it now...," Officer Bob whispered as the Ham-Hams watched him. "Sorry 'bout that." "About what?" the Ham-Hams questioned.  
Officer Bob looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Nothing..." He glanced over to the pile of Bad Hams atop of Officer Tom, who was struggling to get out from underneath them. Officer Bob stomped over to him and shouted, "You're under arrest for abduction, molestation, and then tacking me on the wall and throwing butcher knives at me and attempting homicide!" "Did I do that?" Officer Tom uttered barely as he wrenched himself from underneath the Bad Hams.  
Officer Tom pulled out his pistol and shouted, "Come close to me and I'll blow all of your heads off! I don't care if it's one of you, I WILL BLOW ALL OF YOUR FREAKIN' HEADS OFF!!!" "Not if I can help it!" a voice said from outside the kitchen. Officer Tom turned around to find Barbera with three other police officers. "I called them to duty," she remarked, "because I am part of the police force!" "WHAT?" Officer Bob shouted. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!" "I'm undercover," his wife responded.  
The three police officers apprehended Officer Tom and seized his pistol. Barbera walked up to him and said, "Tom, you have a choice now. You can either to to prison, or you can go to a psycologist and spend time in the mental hospital while seeing them. You'll still have your title, but you won't be back for a long time. I'd choose the phsycologist so you can talk out your feelings about this...this..." "Being a pedophile," Officer Tom muttered. "Yes," she declared. "But you'll stay at an asylum." "Great, I'm goin' to the nut house," he mumbled. "But I won't stop! I WON'T STOP! I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL!!!" "Yes...," Barbera stated. "Boys, take him to the mental hospital. That'll be better for him instead of prison so he can talk out his feelings about...what is it, Bob? The offenses?" Officer Bob sighed, "Abduction, molestation or raping, and tacking me on the wall and throwing butcher knives at me in an attempt to kill me because I told Hamtaro he had pedophilia!" "Heke?" Hamtaro questioned loudly. "I still don't know what that means." "You don't wanna know," Caitlin whispered.  
"So, Barb," Officer Bob said, "what's your police title?" "Well, sometimes they do call me Mrs. Officer Bob, or they call me Officer Barbera or Officer Barb," Barbera responded. "OK," he remarked. She said, "Boys, take him to the asylum." "Yes, ma'am!" the three police officers answered as they dragged Officer Tom out of the kitchen. "Lemme go!" Officer Tom demanded. "I'll get you all! I'll get you all for this! I'm not gonna change! Don't you worry 'bout that!!!" "Oh, shut up," Mike muttered.  
After the three police officers exited with Officer Tom, a tall gray hamster came into the kitchen. "Oh! The chief of police!" Officer Bob and Barbera shouted as they rushed to him. "Yes," the chief of police stated. "Officer Bob, while Officer Tom is in the asylum, Officer Greg will be your partner." He snapped his fingers, and another tall hamster that had blond fur with a police jacket entered the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Officer Greg," he rejoined. "Hi, Greg. I'm Bob," Officer Bob replied as they shook hands. "I think we'll be great friends," Officer Greg declared. "I think so, too," he responded cheerfully as they exited the kitchen as they asked each other questions. 


	25. Mike Refuses

Boss looked at the door of the kitchen and saw his shovel lying there. "Oh, I almost thought I lost you!" he exclaimed as he hugged it tightly. Caitlin glared at him and shouted, "You love your shovel more than me!" "No, I don't," Boss answered as she hugged him. He grinned and thought, Oh, I'm so glad I have a great girlfriend. And not only great, she's a great friend...  
Bijou hugged Hamtaro as he blushed mildly. "Hamtaro, I'm so glad you're safe!" she whispered. "I'm glad you're OK, Bijou," Hamtaro replied. "I was just wondering...did someone tell you about the thing this morning?" "Caitlin called me," she acknowledged. "I was so worried, Hamtaro." "Yeah," he stated as he, Bijou, and the Ham-Hams went outside the house. The Bad Hams also came out a few minutes later.  
Hamtaro walked over to Boss and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, OK," Boss said as he looked at Mike. He cleared his throat and told Mike, "Well, Hamtaro said that since the Bad Hams cooperated with the Ham-Hams and all, he said that we could probably work together and all and not try to rule over each other..." "WHAT?!" Mike shouted. "You're telling me to give up my dream of taking over the Ham-Hams?! Are you kidding? Do you know how long I had planned the first day we met?! It took me weeks to train the Bad Hams! My ambition in life is to take over the Ham-Hams, and then the world!" "Well, it's set too high," Boss retorted.  
Mike glanced around and murmured, "OK, the only way I'll befriend you is if you give me two of the Ham-Hams. The first one I want is Hamtaro. The other one is you." "Forget it," Boss returned harshly as he walked away from him. "Let's go home, Ham-Hams." "Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison as they started to walk down the road.  
Hamtaro muttered, "We're not gonna walk home, are we?" "No!" the rest of the Ham-Hams shouted. "We're going by bus," Howdy acknowledged. "That's how we got here," Dexter stated. "OK," Caitlin remarked as they got onto a large school bus. 


	26. Home At Last

When four hours passed and they were back at the clubhouse, all of the Ham-Hams raced into the clubhouse. "Well, it's good to be back home," Boss commented as he looked around. "You all didn't trash my room hopefully." "When have we ever trashed your room?" Stan inquired. "I'd rather not say," he declared as he trudged into his bedroom.  
All of the Ham-Hams sat at the table in the main room of the clubhouse. Suddenly the door flew open. Mike entered the clubhouse and shouted, "Where is he? He promised me he'd give me that really thick dictionary of Maxwell's!" "WHAT?!" Maxwell screamed. Boss came back into the main room and said, "Well, I promised you. Maxwell?" Maxwell sighed and walked over to his small library upstairs and pulled out a bulky and heavy dictionary out of a bookcase. He went back downstairs and handed it to Mike. "Thank you, Maxwell. I know it was hard to part with this very fine dictionary," Mike remarked as he exited the clubhouse.  
Nin-Ham got up from the table and acknowledged, "Well, Ham-Hams, I have got to get back home. My family's probably worried about me by now. I'll tell them all about yesterday and today!" "Bye-Q, Nin-Ham!" the Ham- Hams shouted as he paced to the door. "By the way, I fixed my kite," he rejoined as he held up a newly fixed kite. "Bye-Q, Ham-Hams!" With that, Nin-Ham exited the clubhouse.  
Most of the Ham-Hams left after thirty minutes of talking. Caitlin walked up to Boss and said, "Do you wanna go take a long walk around the park paw-in-paw?" "Yeah, that'd be fine with me," Boss replied as they exited the clubhouse.  
Bijou smiled as she glanced over at Hamtaro. She too walked to him, and the couple exited the clubhouse...  
  
With Mike and Stella...  
  
Mike and Stella walked along the side of the river together. "I'm glad to walk around outside again," Mike stated as he and Stella laced arms as they stopped and watched the river. "Yeah," she whispered. "I'm glad you're back. By the way, what's our next plan?" "For once," Mike rejoined, "I don't know." 


	27. Officer Tom's Psychologist Session

With Officer Tom...  
  
Officer Tom sat outside his psycologist's room's door in the hallway. He was in a mental hospital. "Next!" the psycologist shouted as another hamster exited the room. Officer Tom got up and walked inside the psycologist's room.  
"Now, Mr. Tom," the psycologist said, "I heard you are hear because you are what?" "Different," Officer Tom murmured sulkily. "Yes, you are a...?" he questioned. After Officer Tom would not reply, the psycologist remarked, "You have pedophilia. An easy cure. What feelings do you have about this feeling?" "I feel," Officer Tom retorted, "that I need to be in a bedroom with a child!" "Uh...," the psycologist murmured.  
Officer Tom stood up and shouted, "YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC! I'M ONE WHO LIKES TO BE AROUND CHILDREN! THEY CALL THAT 'WRONG'! WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT IT IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE SAME BED-" "Please, Mr. Tom!" his psycologist interruped. "I understand your feelings since you...um...don't have a wife. Is there a reason you don't have a wife?" "The reason?!" Officer Tom hollered. "Officer Bob probably told Hamtaro that one, too!!!" "I'm sorry, Mr. Tom," he muttered. "Is there a reason you wanted to...er...kill Officer Bob, too?"  
Officer Tom jumped atop of a chair and screamed, "HE TOLD MY SECRET! TO HAMTARO! HE'S A TRAITOR!!!" "Yes, Mr. Tom," the psycologist murmured. "Is there any reason he told it to Hamtaro?" "HE SAID HE NEEDED TO KNOW 'CAUSE I'M 'DANGEROUS'!!!" he shouted. "Yes...," the psycologist responded.  
Suddenly a bell rang. "Well, your time is over," the psycologist said as he opened the door. Officer Tom ran out screaming, "I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Officer Bob and his new partner, Officer Greg, were driving around Hamster City. "You know, I think we're already best friends," Officer Bob remarked. "Shh, be quiet," Officer Greg ushered. "If Tom hears you say that, he might have another reason to cook you...and me..."  
  
That night with Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro scurried up the drainpipe to Laura's room. When he got there, he realized Laura wasn't there. "Hamtaro!" a voice shouted. Hamtaro recognized it as Laura's. He raced under the door gap and downstairs.  
When he got downstairs, Hamtaro realized Laura was looking all over for him. He rushed and found her in the living room looking under the furniture. "Laura!" he shouted as he ran to her. "What?" Laura questioned as she saw him running to her. "Hamtaro!" she exclaimed as she picked him off of the floor. "Mom! Dad! I've found him!"  
Laura ran upstairs and into her room while petting Hamtaro on the head and rubbing him under his chin. "Where were you yesterday and today? Did you get outside?" she asked him. Oh, I was just being the hero I always am, Hamtaro recalled. By the way, I still wanna know what that p- word means!  
Laura sat Hamtaro down on her desk and pulled out her journal from a drawer. "Yesterday," Laura started, "I lost Hamtaro and I didn't know where he went. But today, I found him. Kana helped me earlier because Oxnard was gone all day, also. Kylie said that Penelope went missing yesterday, too! She called me about twenty minutes ago telling me that she and June found Pashmina and Penelope. Kana found Oxnard when she called me ten minutes ago. And I just found Hamtaro! Where could all of those hamsters go?" Four hours away to Hamster City, that's where, Hamtaro answered in his thoughts. "Oh well," she remarked, "at least we found all of you. Today was good but tomorrow will be even better!" "Heke!" Hamtaro shouted. That is, hopefully...  
  
IS THIS TRULY THE END OF THE RAGE?! 


End file.
